onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Generic Uses of Magic
The following is a list of Generic Uses of Magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. General Uses of Magic **Hook (as the Dark One) **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan **Regina Mills |usedon = several arrows |appearance=This generic use of magic has no particular appeareance. }} **Ariel **Belle **Dr. Whale **Doc **Gideon **Hook **Leroy **Lost Boys **Marco **Merida )}} **Nurse Ratched **Pinocchio **Rapunzel Tremaine **Regina Mills **Robin Hood and Merry Men **Royal Castle inhabitants **Storybrooke inhabitants |appearance = The spell, cast by Maleficent, appeared as purple glowing waves, but it usually has no appearance.File:416SleepingCurseOverStorybrooke.png }} Telekinesis **King Arthur **Massive Brawler **Several Black Knights |appearance=This spell has no particular appearance. *To cast this spell, the caster must swing their hand, rapidly and forcibly. }} **Beowulf **David Nolan **Drizella **Emma Swan **Gideon **Grumpy **Hook **Jasmine **Morraine's parents **Mr. Hyde **Regina Mills )}} **Seer **The Shadow **Snow White **Toll Operator **Will Scarlet **William Smee **Zelena |appearance=This spell has no particular appearance. *To cast this spell, the caster must grip their hand as if they're choking the victim with it.File:517RevengeIsSuchA.png}} Pyrokinesis **Evil Queen / Regina Mills **Maleficent **Merlin **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Snow White (alternate reality) **Tinker Bell **Zelena |appearance=The color of the fireballs sometimes varies, as the case is with Zelena's which is green.File:613IDontCare.png *If a fireball strikes someone's head, it immolates it.File:516OzGuardDead.png}} **Maleficent's fireplace in the Forbidden Fortress **Regina's fireplace in the Evil Queen's Palace **The burning tree **The fire at the Fiery Cave **The fire on the Magic Wardrobe **The Flame of Prometheus |appearance=Maleficent, able to shapeshift into a dragon, is able to inhale fire.File:414AbsorbingFire.png}} Enchantments |appearance=This spell's appearance is unknown.}} **Camelot inhabitants (ripped) **David Nolan (ripped) **Doc (ripped) **Granny (ripped) **Guinevere (ripped) **Happy (ripped) **Henry Mills (ripped) **Hook (ripped) , (seen) **King Arthur (ripped) **Leroy (ripped) **Mary Margaret Blanchard (ripped) **Merida (ripped) **Weaver (seen) **Pongo (seen) **Regina Mills (ripped) **Robin Hood (ripped) **Violet Morgan (ripped) , (seen) **Zelena (ripped) |appearance=These enchantments always appear as a yellow glowing ring circling the dreamcatcher with the image playing inside of it, also glowing yellow.File:508TheDarkOne2.png *A yellow glow will link the dreamcatcher and the forehead of the person when extracting or restoring memories.File:510RemovingHooksMemories.png *One can burn their own memories if throwing a dreamcatcher, with a memory playing inside it, in a fire. *It's possible to extract an animal's memories by gently going over their body with the feathers of a dreamcatcher. }} **Belle **Count of Monte Cristo **Daniel Colter **David Nolan **Devin **Dr. Jekyll **Emma Swan **Evil Queen (Serum) **Felix **Fendrake the Healer **Gideon **Huntsman **Johanna **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Milah **Mr. Gold **Prince Charming **Robin Hood **Snow White **Tiger Lily **Tamara **The Dragon **Violet Morgan **Vortigan **Will Scarlet |appearance=Enchanted Hearts are glowing red.File:205APleasure.png *When an enchanted heart is crushed, it crumbles into grey pebble-like pieces or ashes.File:512ShatteredHeart.png *For controlling the victim, the caster speaks into the heart, telling the victim what to do or say.File:421GetInHere.png}} **Henry Mills' hand **Hook's hook **Lady Tremaine's hand |appearance=The spell is usually accompanied with a slight ripple and mostly with a glowing coat of varying color; orange, red or yellow (with the Fairy Godmother's Wand).File:706EnchantingHand.png}} **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan (failed) **Regina Mills **Zelena |appearance=Putting on or taking off the cuff is accompanied by yellow or blue glow.File:619EnchantedCuff.png *The wearer of the cuff can't take it off. **The only exception is with Peter Pan, because he's the creator of the cuff. }} **Mr. Gold |usedon=Seashells|appearance=This enchantment appears as a yellow glowing hologram of the sender saying the message.File:411BluffAtMidnight.png }} Mirror Enchantments **Unknown mirror to Evil Queen's mirror |appearance=The spell can appear as a liquid ripple on the mirror, when the object crosses it. }} **The burning tree **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Dwarves **Emma Swan **Evil Queen **Geppetto **Granny **Hades **Huntsman **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Pinocchio **Prince Charming **Prince Eric **Rapunzel Tremaine **Rumplestiltskin **Snow White **The Sheriff of Nottingham **Zelena |appearance=The spell can appear as blue smoke showing or circling the image, a ripple transitioning to the image or simple fading to the image.File:302SnowWhiteMirror.png **When the enchantment is finished, in most cases, the image in the mirror fades to black, which then fades to the mirror's true reflection. }} **Regina Mills **The Genie of Agrabah **Sidney Glass |appearance=The caster of the spell faces the mirror to the victims, where a cloud of blue smoke rapidly exits the mirror and pulls them back in.File:608AbsorbingIntoMirror2.png}} **The moment when Marian is captured by the Evil Queen **The moment when Zelena and Hades talk |appearance=The spell can appear as blue smoke showing the image, or simple fading to it. }} **Regina Mills' two-mirror object **The Evil Queen's mirror and a reflective guard plate **The Evil Queen's mirror and Cora's mirror **Unknown mirror and a looking glass |appearance=The spell always appears as blue smoke showing the image. }} Magical Items Induction }} **Regina Mills **A Munchkin |appearance=Opening Jefferson's hat looks different for each hat. **One of the hats opens a swirl of purple smoke and people are to jump into the portal.File:205TrafficIn.png **Another hat extends tendrils of yellow magic that sucks people into it.File:621YellowBeams.png *The spell can be enacted once the hat is grounded. The hat will start spinning, opening a portal. }} **Belle **Elsa **Emma Swan |appearance = The spells usually appear as a purple light.File:408SomeonesBeenPracticing.png *With a wave of a hand, the purple light will link the rock and the person's forehead, extracting or restoring someone's memories.File:410EmmasMemory.png *Touching a memory crystal can trigger a memory. }} **Robin Hood |appearance=The spell appears as a blue lightning.File:521RobinIsHit.png *After the victim is struck by the lightning, in Robin's case, the soul leaves the collapsing body in a blue form, and is present for a few seconds before evaporating.File:521RobinDisappearing2.png}} Life-Force Spells **Baelfire **Belle **Regina **Hook (Wish Realm) **Mr. Gold **Robin Hood **Rumplestiltskin **Zelena |appearance=The spell usually appears as purple light,File:212Healing.png but it can appear as yellow light,File:502EmmaHealsRobin.png green light,File:618HealingTheEgg.png and white light.File:515HealingHook.png But, it depends on the caster of the spell. *If a weapon is enchanted to kill someone, the said person cannot heal any wounds caused by the same weapon. }} **Hook's chopped hand (restoration and removal) **Sheriff of Nottingham/Keith's tongue (removal and restoration) |appearance=This spell can appear as gray smoke removing or restoring the body part, or simply appearing.File:219TongueRemoval.png}} }} }} **Daniel Colter's dead body **Henry Mills **Mr. Gold |appearance=The spell appears as a yellowish, white ripple covering the person.File:309PreservationSpell.png}}} **Hook **Mother Superior **Mr. Gold |appearance=The spell appears as the shadow ripping out the other person's shadow, followed by a violet light at the border of the body and the shadow.File:301Rip.png *It's possible to rip one's own shadow. Once that is done, the shadow will be in service to it's owner. **Mr. Gold uses a certain spell for it where he freezes his shadow in space and time, and cuts it down with the Dark One Dagger. **Hook rips his shadow with his hook. Although, it's unknown whether he was able to do that because his hook possesses magic. *If an another shadow rips someone else's, they die immediately. }} }} Phytokinesis **Several middlemist flowers **Several plants |appearance=The spell has no certain appearance of it, rather than the plant growing, rapidly. }} **David Nolan **Evil Queen (Serum) **Gretel **Hansel **Henry Mills **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Regina **Prince Gregor **Several guests at Lord Adriel's ball room, including Isra |appearance=The barrier spell, in natural environment, appears as branches, from local trees and other plants, extending and following the person,File:202Caught.png tying them up, making them unable to move.File:202AllThisNonsense.png This spell can be undone by blowing a cloud of ink from the book, to the plants.File:202Blowing.png **In non-natural environment, such as a room without plants in it, for casting the barrier spell, the said environment sometimes has to contain a wallpaper with plants on it, so the branches have a source. The branches will take form of the plants on the wallpaper.File:201StoppingYou.png *Plant manipulation can be used for killing in various ways, such as choking, breaking necks, using killer plants to eat or release yellow-green, poisonous smoke for suffocating.File:719KillingGuests.png}} Attack Spells **Captain Silver **Liam Jones **Regina's fireball **Regina and Zelena's fireballs |appearance=When Maleficent puts out the candles in her castle, she blows the air across the room, which appears as a slight image distortion. **Similar to when Hades pushes away his victims, he simply blows at them. *Before Zelena extinguishes Regina's fireball, it first takes on a green color, which is the color of Zelena's magic.File:316FireballDisappears.png}} **Cave of Wonders' columns **Chernabog **Cora's soul **Emma Swan **Fairy Crystals **Great Spider from the Echoless Forest **Hook (Wish Realm) **Ice Warrior **Jafar's Sand Clock **Merlin **Mr. Hyde **Ruby in wolf form **Storybrooke Town Hall **Underbrooke Library's doors **Zelena |appearance=The color of Energy Blasts differs depending on the caster. In some cases it might also depend on the intention, like when Regina blasted Zelena with intentionally light magic.File:320ReginaLightMagic.png|variations=Sometimes the blast appears as a beam of colored lightnings instead of a blurry light beam.File:311StoppingCurse2.png File:508DarkOneVSSorcerer.png File:622QueenFightsBack.png }} **Falling rocks **Ogres **The Snow Monster **Three headed snake |appearance=The spell appears as an explosion of light or a fiery explosion. **The explosion can appear as instant combustion rather than light.File:613DestroyedOgre.png *The spell can also be cast by the Dark One Dagger. |plural = s}} **The Black Fairy **Fairy Godmother **Sir Kay **Oz Guard **Wonderland peasants |plural = s |appearance=The spell mostly appears as the victim's figure bursting into ashes and falling to the ground. **The exception was when the spell was cast on the Black Fairy, where the crumbling started with her hands and extended to her whole body.File:622TurningToDust2.png *If the spell is placed on an object (e.g. Excalibur, Holy Grail), those not worthy to hold them won't be able to lift their hands of them until they explode into ashes. (S|("The Dark Swan", "Nimue")}} |appearance=The spell appears as a storm cloud which expands in its size, over time. The cloud will follow the victim until they're struck by a lightning. When that happens, the cloud will retreat. }} Protection Spells }} **Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa **Evil Queen's Palace **Dreamcatchers in the clock tower )}} **Gingerbread House **Jolly Roger **Mills Mausoleum **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer **Regina's office in Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke General Hospital **Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke Town Line **Swan House **The elevator door in the Underbrooke Library **Underbrooke Town Hall |appearance=The spell can either appear as a glowing coat of magic or a magical ripple of varying color. It can also appear with a turbulent displace.File:419SmarterThanThat.png File:602NotLikeIt.png File:216BarrierUp.png *The spell can come in a form of a dome, or in the shape of the location it's protecting.File:609FairyMagic.png File:521ProtectionSpell.png *The following are variations of Basic Protection Spells: **Invisible Chalk **With the beam of magic, creating a dome over the location.File:313LowerShield.png **The protection spell that prevents someone from touching an object.File:510Repelled.png}} **A secret door in the Dark castle **Cora's wand box in the Royal Manor **Mills Mausoleum **Regina's office in Town Hall |appearance=The spell appears as a glowing coat of magic of varying color.File:301Uncloaked.png}} }} **Storybrooke Town Line **Jolly Roger |type=a protection spell |appearance=The spell appears as a magical glowing ripple or a coat of magic, shielding the location. *The spell can come in form of a beam of magic that creates a dome over the location.File:307NearlyThere.png}} **Mills Mausoleum **Regina's office in the Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke Town Line **Zelena's cell in the hospital ward **Zelena's Farmhouse |appearance=The spell mostly appears as a glowing magical ripple, covering and locking a location or an opening.File:409ProtectionSpell.png}} **Evil Queen's Palace |appearance=The spell appears in a form of a dome over the location.File:313ShieldVanishes.png **It can be cast with Cora's staff. **It can be cast with a magical fire rising and holding the shield. As long as the fire is burning, the shield stays up.File:313LowerShield.png}} **The box in the Camelot Castle |appearance=The spell appears as a white coat of magic shielding the place where the Dagger is, preventing it from touch.File:504Repelled.png *The spell is powerful enough to repel anyone who touches it. }} |appearance=The appearance of this spell is unknown.}} }} **Hades **Regina Mills **Zelena |usedon= **Emma Swan's heart **Henry Mills' heart **Snow and David Nolan's heart **Zelena's heart |appearance=The spell can appear as a yellow, white or orange glow with a slight ripple.File:309ItStings.png *The spell can also appear as a white, heavily turbulent displacing ray of light.File:514HeartBlock.png *Sometimes the spell can be powerful enough to repel somebody. *According to Henry, the spell stings. |type=a protection spell}} **Count of Monte Cristo |image = 210KnifeTime.png|ingredients=the hair of the person one wants to be protected from. *The spell works in the way if someone tries to hurt the shielded person, they can do it, but no harm will come to the said person. An example, when Regina stabbed Snow White, she succeeded physically, but no harm came to Snow. *When the weapon is removed, the wound will magically close shut. }} **Pan's Campsite |appearance=This spell's appearance is unknown.}} Transformations **Gideon **Novice Fairy **August Booth **Robin Hood **Zelena }} **Cora **Emma Swan **Hook }} **Nimue's engagement ring }} *Metal to Water **Gnome **Prince Charming **Sneezy **Will Scarlet |undoneby = **Coven of the Eight **Red Queen (using magic dust) **Regina Mills **Snow White }} **Margot **Rogers **Weaver }} Shapeshifting https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/625557186492526592 https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/542924638826029056|episode=[[The Evil Queen (Episode)|twentieth]]|season=2|casters= **The Black Fairy **Cora **Emma Swan (as the Dark One) **Evil Queen **Evil Queen (Serum) **Gideon **Hook (as the Dark One) **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Zelena **Zoso|usedon= **Evil Queen **Emma Swan **Hook **Cora}} **Eloise Gardener |ingredients=fresh tear of a lost first love}} Summoning Spells **Regina **Rumplestiltskin **Zelena (failed attempt) |usedon= **Emma Swan **Hook **Rumplestiltskin **Zoso |variations= **The most common way to summon the Dark One is by holding their dagger and commanding them to appear. **It can also be done without the dagger, but the Dark One is then not compelled to show up. This can be done by saying their name three times.}} Miscellaneous Spells }} **Merlin's dead body }} **Mills Mausoleum **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer (failed) **Snow and David Nolan's hearts **Storybrooke }} **Mary Margaret Blanchard (sharing) **Mr. Gold (sharing) **Zelena (restoration) |plural = s|image = 519Remembering.png}} **Enchanted Forest (enhance) ; (removal) **Oz (enhance) **Ursula (removal) ; (restoration) |appearance=The spell appears as a beam of green light that reaches the targets' throats.File:415GettingVoiceBack.png File:622FlyingBook.png |variations= **A song-removal spell can be created via Potioncraft.File:620ChosenMe.png **A singing spell can be granted as a fairy wishFile:620GrantingTheWish.png }} **Henry's phone **Several lights in Storybrooke **The safe at the Sheriff's Department **The security camera at the Sheriff's Department **The security tape at the Apprentice's house **The security tape at the Sheriff's Department }} **Hook **Merlin **Storybrooke's magic }} ** The prints of Cyrus }} **Zelena }} **Hades **Madame Leota **Merlin **Regina Mills |usedon= **The door of the Memento Mori **The fence to the Camelot Castle tunnel **The fences at the Camelot Castle prison **The names on the tombstones }} Complex Spells **Arendelle inhabitants **Storybrooke inhabitants |ingredients = mirror shards infused with dark magic, a Trolden Glass and immense magic|appearance=The spell appears as light gray clouds with floating mirror shards. |brokenby=Ingrid, who killed herself to break it.|creator = The Nordic King}} Magic Manipulation Spells }} **Mary Margaret Blanchard to know the system of the sleeping curse that the Evil Queen put her under **Ingrid's magic **Percival's sword **The aura from the Olympian Crystal **The Fourth Dark Curse to know when it will hit Storybrooke **The fairy incantations being read }} Curses **Cecelia }} **Belle **Brennan Jones **Briar Rose **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Henry Mills **Mary Margaret and David's shared hearts **Snow White |appearance=The curse appears as a blue potion. |brokenby= **David Nolan **Emma Swan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Gideon **King Stefan **Prince Charming **Prince Phillip **Ruby |type = a curse}} Spells against the Laws of Magic **Hook **Red Queen **Rumplestiltskin **Prince Charming }} References }} Category:Spells Category:Magic